User talk:Dr. Anonymous1
Welcome Hi, welcome to The BIONICLE Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Krana-Kal page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Re: Teridax photo I got your message, I'm just thinking about it. Here's the thing: the actual set had a red Matoran head to wear the Kraahkan, and the eye-piece used was blue. Additionally, I distinctly remember seeing pictures like the current one in the Lego catalog. So I'm not sure what to do...--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 01:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Regardless, I still remember seeing pictures with the blue/red eyes. I'll delete the image anyway, though and check at home to see if I'm just misremembering. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 01:32, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :If I didn't know where to find a legitimate picture of Teridax, then I'm not going to know where to find an Infected Lewa picture. I think it's a good idea, though. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wrong Um...everywhere else you can possibly think of? Lego magazines, BIONICLE comics and official character descriptions, etc. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 19:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't name the mask, so I wouldn't know. For Teridax, I wouldn't know either; I guess he would have stayed in contact with the rest of the Brotherhood, controlled the Rahi and harrassed the Matoran...--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:29, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose so, but I still don't know what he would be doing. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Conciseness Well, I'm afraid I'll have to be a bit blunt with you, but so be it. Truth is truth. Here at The BIONICLE Wiki, we deal with cold, canonized facts, not personal beliefs or feelings. Thus, the Red Star is a booster rocket, and will remain so until Greg Farshtey says otherwise. You are correct, however, about the quote being a bit too long and cumbersome. A bit of revision is probably in order. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Oh, and the quote at the head of an article is intended to sum up the main traits of the organism/object/location/etc. being discussed, if possible. This allows the reader to quickly gain a basic understanding of the aforementioned traits without being forced to read the article in depth. :I forgot to reply to the e-mail section of yesterday's message. Yes, I have an e-mail address. And it's private, so I'm not going to tell you what it is. No hard feelings, but an Internet user must be cautious, as I'm sure you know. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:04, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :True, but also remember that pretty much everything on a wiki can be read by anyone, even talkpage messages containing e-mail addresses. It's not so much that I don't trust you in particular, but who knows what villainous characters are lurking in the shadows and watching our every edit? :P [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:13, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I suppose, but maybe you could kindly ask someone else first, as I still can't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable about it. (That's me: cautious to a fault. :P) Try Mata Nui, perhaps, or Bold Clone, or Toa 95; they'd all be perfectly capable of working with images. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:05, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm... I didn't really become a fan of BIONICLE until early 2008, so I missed out on quite a few of the more notable online games, such as MNOLG, MNOLG2, and VNOLG. As for my current favorite... it varies, but at the moment it's probably either Voya Nui Adventure or Agori Defender. (I'm fond of the strategy/problem-solving games in particular.) :I haven't played any of the offline games, so no opinion on them. :Oh, and I'm not sure if Gorilla Glue sticks to plastic, but I'll bet it does. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 23:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:E-Mail I have an e-mail, but I'm technically away from the wiki for the next week or so (I only dropped by now because I saw I had a message). --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 05:17, April 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Send screenshots I could help you out. If you want to, send to my e-mail: amanda113122@yahoo.com Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 08:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Also if you are looking for the Bionicle online games; you can go to BioMedia Project website (if you create an account there you can save the games without worrying on replaying from the beginning, but it varies since the website is alway updating) :) Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 10:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 01:34, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I know that, but Toa95 is doing that (putting the images to their articles) so I got nothing much to do except putting the images into the MMOG gallery unless Toa95 is willing to share the work (which I am not sure he would share the work at all....) Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 03:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Depends on if the game and the pics actually survive the computer crash and isn't glitched by it....idk, but if the game is still a bit mess up from the crash; you could play it on the BioMedia Project website.....Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 12:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) 1. You can find all the Bionicle online games (including the online games from other countries that were used as promotion for Bionicle) on that website. 2. I like all of the Bionicle games reguardless of the bad graphic and what other users say about them (I wish the company would release that cancelled game; it looks fun) ^^0 Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 06:14, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots If you really can't do it yourself, then here: mach3295@gmail.com. Just one question, though: why can't you do it yourself? Wow you're busy! Anyway, the images you sent have been uploaded. Too bad Mr. Farshtey is nowhere to be found at the moment... It's also a shame that there isn't an active topic on BZPower about stuff like that. Anyway, I uploaded all those images. But on what page(s) are they to be on? The next set of images you sent me have been uploaded. Speaking of, where were you hoping that I could put: MOC Do you mean the normal one, or the swamp-adapted one? In that case, I don't think so. And about the '08 Gali and Onua: I don't think they look mixed up. Try Bricklink; they may have sellers selling that Kanohi. Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 04:14, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Well its your MOC and so I can't decide if the Kanohi you own looks great for your MOC; if it was me, I wouldn't alter any of my Bionicle sets (unless its a minor alter to keep the Kanohi from falling off the sets) unless I have extra Bionicle pieces for MOC. Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 21:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm (look over my Makuta set that I recently own)...maybe the Kanohi Shelek?Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 22:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Well there is the Skrall's head, but a bit too long for the Makuta MOC; Mutran is another Bionicle set that has a Kanohi Shelek but in a differnt shape and color. But you don't have any way to get these.....unless you convince your parents to let you buy stuff at bricklink. I would help and give you free spare pieces, but my Bionicle sets needs them if they get broken (like my Nui-Jaga set that was accidently sat on by my pet cat >.<). Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 03:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) 1. Used to; nowadays I cant find Lego sets in thrift stores, but luckly online (like yardsellr) I can find some Bionicle sets at a cheap price without paying the actual value of the set (like my Makuta set worth like almost $63-$100 something, but I manage to get one for $30). Right now, I am waiting for a seller to put up his collection of Bionicle TCG cards for sale (on this wiki; we bearly have any info on the Bionicle TCG cards so I am trying to get some of them since I found out they have also hidden info we don't know yet for some of the article) 2. o.o You lose a rare Shadow Kraata?! You know its expensive to get another one, right? 3. You ever heard of making cemeric Kanohi? I heard from some Bionicle fans use crafting clay to create their own Kanohi without wasting money on buying the real ones, but you need to be careful on how you use them or they shatter easily. Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 03:54, May 10, 2012 (UTC) MNOG pics I am not good at taking pics like you and mostly I just go search for the pics and if we don't have it on this wiki; I will just save the pics (that looks like the same quailty as your pics), re-upload them to here, and put them onto the articles. But the minor problem is that Toa 95 and Bold Clone may undo my edits (with good reason...) so I'm just doing other part of my self-project for now.....Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 03:18, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: BZ Power BZ Power was one of the first few sites that follow everything related to Bionicle and even have Greg as a honor member there and also Greg has his own Q & A blog thing to answer any question about Bionicle and its storyline and stuff like that. I guess when Bionicle was officially discontined a few year ago; BZ Power quickly decline because there was nothing to follow since Bionicle is discontined............Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 23:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Idk, but I know he is currently working on Ninjago & Hero Factory comics and the books; maybe ask those fans?Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 00:51, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Do as you want...beside its your questions that you are going to ask Greg, but just be careful not to upset or make people go into rage mode ^^0 Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 01:15, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Favicon and stuff It's the old favicon that got deleted for some reason. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) blah :I think you can vote on my request now. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Long Time... Thanks ^^0 There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 11:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Red Star I don't know how it will be significant in the upcoming story (assuming a new chapter is going to come out some time). It was something that was revealed by Greg recently and can be found on BZPower here. The Red Star topic isn't locked, so I can't tell you what's wrong. Greg doesn't even come on BZPower anymore anyway; his revelations about the storyline have come from those who have obtained word from him (as you have no doubt seen). Not unless you can get Erebus to tell him for you. Though you can always post your opinion in the topic. What do you help with Iruinisfan (talk) 03:04, October 28, 2012 (UTC)If your not a Bionicle Fan anymore then get on this wiki if you still get on it your still a bionicle fan.Iruinisfan (talk) 03:04, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Teridax/Makuta The stories used the name "Makuta" even after his name was revealed because in-universe not many characters knew his true name. And as an informational site there's no actual point in using the name "Makuta" when we know his real name is Teridax. -Toa 95 (talk) It's not that there's any sort of factual error or anything, it's just there's no point in using what is essentially a nickname at this point when we have his actual name, and there's also no point in going around and changing every single instance of "Teridax" to "Makuta"; it'd be like changing any and every instance of "colour" to color" (which I might have actually done a few times way back when out of unawareness...). -Toa 95 (talk) Re: Conglaturation I have been admin for 2 years now and if you read my profile page, you should already know I am in various wikipedia s, helping other admins with gathering/updating info. :) However, I been busy lately and so I sort of neglected TBW. BUT, I am trying to return and clean up any craziness on the articles. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 22:31, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Reboot Naming Scheme I was thinking of placing a disambiguation template on the reboot pages, with a message just like you were saying. Whether or go we go through with the template probably depends on how we format and relate the pages. I like the idea though. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 23:54, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Feelings on the Reboot Mm...I suppose I'm cautiously neutral about it. I gave up hope of the story continuing a long time ago, when GregF stopped updating the serials. Really the only reason I'm back at the site is because of BIONICLE's return. I feel a bit disappointed with it being a reboot, as if they're letting down the entire 10-year original history. Now I know how Star Trek fans felt when the reboot movie came out. It's no longer my story, my Toa, or even my Tahu. But this is a new BIONICLE for a new generation of fans, so I would like to help the wiki through the transition so you can be ready for them. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 04:47, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :I should clarify on one thing: the mask names are not actually "X-Glider" and "Jetarang". Those are the names of the Toa Tools; I just placed them on the wrong part of the template. Argg. Sorry for the confusion. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Categories I need you to stop adding categories to all of the Matoran pages in your edits. In fact, I need you to revert every single one of them. One thing I've been meaning to do is to add those categories to the Matoran Templates, so that the categories all automatically appear on the pages. Sorry about that. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:42, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :I know. Again, I'm sorry about that. I've edited "Template:Ta-Matoran" with some categories, so you've got a visual of what I'm aiming for. I hope to be able to clear up the bottom part of a page by moving as many categories as I can to templates. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:51, October 25, 2014 (UTC) BIONICLE: Audio Recently an editor posted some links to YouTube where a fan created audio versions of the BIONICLE books. At first I removed the links, since the project was fan-made. However, when the editor protested, I thought I would bring the matter to you and some of the other editors. What's your opinion on the matter? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 01:02, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :He posted the links at BIONICLE Chronicles #1 and #2. The links can still be seen in the pages' histories. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 03:35, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:Voting There simply aren't enough editors to vote on anything. There haven't been for years. That's why we stopped doing the "user of the month", "quote of the month", etc. If you feel this strongly about it, you can contact the other Admins about the matter. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:20, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :I've acted unilaterally because I have to. Nothing will ever get done on this site unless I do it myself. I am going to delete every single "Kanohi Wearer" category from this wiki. Again, if you feel this strongly about the issue, speak with the rest of the staff. If they agree with you, I am perfectly happy to undo all of the edits. But until then... :P.S.: The reason I decided to start clearing out the "Kanohi Wearer" categories is because of you. You acted unilaterally to add categories to every single Matoran page, and you are also the one who didn't revert the unnecessary edits (because the categories were already incorporated into the templates). I was cleaning up your mistake when I noticed the "Kanohi Wearer" categories and chose to start removing them. I apologize if I sound harsh, but I'm just frustrated. You acted unilaterally on a large project which was unnecessary, told me you would fix your edits, never fixed your edits, and once I fixed your edits and unilaterally began my own large project, you have the gall to criticize me for it. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:34, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I understand that you were busy with college work, and ultimately I have no hard feelings about it. I remember being in college. I've actually finished up removing all of those categories at this point, so that's one thing you don't have to worry about. :) #Keeping track of who wears what mask is not supposed to be covered by any of the templates. It is simply not important enough for that. #The individual mask page is supposed to keep track of who wears what mask. #Besides, I fail to see an argument why the categories should exist in the first place. : At this point it's up to the rest of the Admins, although I am considering a compromise. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:21, November 14, 2014 (UTC) #As you said, it's subjective. I consider those categories to be less than helpful; actually cluttering up the pages. My goal is to make the category sections as barren as the cleansed Mata Nui--in other words, as few as possible. All relevant categories should go on their templates, with the misc. categories remaining on the pages. #I really doubt anyone is going to be so concerned about who wears what mask that they will use the "Kanohi Category". And that doesn't solve your hypothetical problem. Without the category, users will have to go to the respective Kanohi page to find a list of other mask wearers. With the category they will still have to go to a different page (the category page) to find a list of the other mask wearers. #The compromise would be that we leave the "Kanohi Wearer" categories up for the six Toa Mata and the six Toa Metru masks (which in all honesty do have a lot of wearers). The rest of the categories would remain deleted because there are so few users (Arthron: Jaller, Faxon, Hahli and Lesovikk, etc.). Re: Construction Here ya go: --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:30, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! My names BenjiZane12 and will be starting a YouTube channel soon! Now what does that have to do with you, probably nothing. However, one of my series will be going in depth with the 2001-2007 series, with the storyline and all that. I thought it was just going to be boring stuff, but then I found out that there is a giant wiki dedicated to the stuff and a big fan following. Is there a chance we could partner up or something? I'm planning on starting my BIONICLE series in January or February, and I could sure sponsor your channel, and visa versa. Let me know if you are interested with my channel, I could do some featuring works for this wiki if you guys are interested. Spread the word, and get back to me! BenjiZane12 (talk) 01:28, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Okoto Template Looks great to me. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 18:11, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :No need to apologize. You don't need my permission to do anything around here; edit away! Regarding the colors of the templates, I agree we ought to avoid duplicating the color schemes of BS01, but I'm not sure what the right step in that direction would be...--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 19:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I try my best to be easy-going, though I'll be the first to say I oftentimes fail at that. ::I've noticed that BS01 tends to keep its templates as mono-colored; the template and the names are all the same color. Perhaps we could aim for a unified dual-colored approach? The template top could be one color, and the names would all be a second color. I suggest this because I'm worried three colors might be a bit much for the eye. Additionally, down the line we'll have a doozy on some of the templates (what would be a tertiary color for Av-Matoran or Shadow Matoran?). A dual-color approach seems to me a still distinguishing us from BS01, but not seem overwhelming color-wise. ::Feel free to start cooking up a template for Matoran occupations. It'll be a whopper, though, based off of how many are in the Category. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:30, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I've been meaning to standardize that aspect of the navigation templates for a while now, but could never figure out what order they would be. Great idea! --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:47, January 14, 2015 (UTC)